Wheels
by brittana11
Summary: A sequel to Around the World. Brittany and Santana get themselves on Wheel of Forture.


**Wheels (sequel to Around the World)**

"This is Wheel of Fortune," Pat says, "First is our first toss up worth a thousand dollars. The categories is around the house."

The first word has five letters and the second has seven. F is the first letter show and a small Latina standing next to her tall blonde partner buzzed in.

"Fresh Flowers," she said.

"That's right," Pat says walking over to them. "This is Santana and Brittany and you two are dating, from Lima, Ohio."

"That's right Pat this gorgeous beauty is all mine." Santana smirks pulling Brittany into her. "And we're married just to let you know."

"And what about you Brittany anything you want to say?" Pat asks.

"Um...hi Lord Tubbington please stop smoking." Brittany smiles as Pat just looks confused.

"Okay our next couple is Finn and Rachel also from Lima, Ohio." Pat moved over to them.

"Yes Pat that's right we're all in the glee club and as the captain of I'm the most tal-" Rachel started.

"Yental, shut it or I'll go All Lima Heights on you." Santana shouted trying to lung at her.

"Rachel let's just stick to the show." Finn whispered giving Santana a wary look.

"Okay let's move on to our last couple Mercedes and Sam." Pat says.

"Hi, I'm Mercedes and this is Sam and we are so honored to be here." Mercedes hugged Pat.

"I would just like to give a shout out to the rest of the McKinley High Glee Clue. Wish you guys were here." Sam said.

"Okay now let's get on to our next toss up worth two thousand dollars." Pat clapped his hands together. "The category is person."

The letters D and P appeared when Brittany buzzed in and Rachel and Mercedes groaned. Santana glared at them daring them to say something.

"Yes Brittany,"

"Dance Partner," Brittany giggles twirling Santana around for a second.

"You're right,"

"Of course I am though if it's a person shouldn't it say Sanny as she's my dance partner." Brittany asked very confused about it. Santana cringed at hearing Sanny, but shrugged it off if her wife wanted to call her that on national tv then she would take it like a champ. Plus it's not like she hadn't been called that already on the Amazing Race.

Pat shook his head, but continued on. "Our first puzzle is the jackpot round the category is food and drink. Brittany and Santana spin the wheel."

"Ooo yay," Brittany cheered leaning down and giving the wheel a good spin. It landed on two thousand five hundred dollars. She looked over at Santana after all it was the one who was in charge of saying letters.

"L" Santana says filing her nails looking bored.

"Well it looks like three," Pat says, "Spin or buy a vowel."

Brittany looks at Santana again and she shrugs, "Spin," Brittany eagerly spins it, landing on nine hundred dollars.

"C" Santana lazily says.

"Two C's" Pat tells them smiling though Santana just glares at him.

Holding up a hand before Pat can say anything, "We'll spin," Santana growls making Pat take a step back.

Brittany spins the wheel really hard and it landed on jackpot.

"First I need a letter then if you can solve the puzzle you will win the jackpot." Pat informs them.

"H" Santana says, she then leans into Brittany as they discuss what it could be. "Chocolates on my Pillow," Santana shrugs as Brittany kisses her on the cheek.

"That's right and you've won fifteen thousand one hundred and twenty-three dollars this round bringing your total to eighteen thousand one hundred and twenty-three dollars thus far." Pat informed them.

Brittany jumped up and hugged Santana whispering something in her ear. Santana blushed before turning her attention back to Pat.

"Okay now is the prize puzzle and Rachel and Finn you get to start us off. The category is Phrase." Pat smiled happy to be away from the scary Latina and the confusing tall blonde. He knew he recognized them from somewhere he just couldn't place where.

Finn gave the wheel a good spin and it landed on nine hundred, "T" he said.

"Three T's, now do you want to spin or buy a vowel." Pat asked.

"We'll buy a vowel an A." Rachel told him.

"There are four A's," Pat said.

Before Pat could say anything else Rachel cut him off, "we'll buy an E, Pat."

"There are two E's" Pat says.

Finn decides to spin again and lands on three hundred. "Um...L" Finn said.

"Sorry no, there are no L's."

Mercedes slaps Sam hand when he tries to spin the wheel, she spins the wheel. It lands on three hundred.

"G" Sam says before Mercedes can stop him.

"There are two G's," Pat says, "Spin or buy a vowel."

"I'll spin," Sam says.

Mercedes spins the wheel again and it lands on four hundred dollars.

"R" Sam suggested.

"Two R's" Pat says.

"I want to solve Pat it's Is this a great game or what?" Mercedes smiles.

"That's right and you two have won a trip for two to Hawaii. Your total is six thousand one hundred and twenty-three." Pat says. "Now let's move to commercial break."

Santana and Brittany ducked down and started making out. Rachel was about to say something about PDA when Finn kicked her and he along with Mercedes and Sam shook their heads. Pat didn't notice this and decided to say something.

"We're back on in one minute and that's very inappropriate." Pat says.

Just as he did Santana pulled apart from Brittany and whirled around to face Pat.

"I'm going to tell you how it's going to be Pat." Santana sneered. "I'm going to kiss my wife however and whenever I damn well please. I will do what I want and nothing will stop me or I'll go All Lima Heights on your ass." Brittany pulled her away from Pat and then they came back from commercial break.

Mercedes and Sam won the third puzzle bringing their overall total to thirteen thousand five hundred and twenty-five dollars. Finn and Rachel finally won some money when they won the third toss-up. They now had three thousand dollars going into the final puzzle.

"Okay now let's go to the next puzzle it's category is Fictional Character. Oh that's the final bell we'll give the wheel one last spin." Pat tells everyone. He spins the wheel and it lands on five thousand and they added a thousand.

"Rachel and Finn you go first."

"R" Finn says before Rachel can stop him.

"No R's, Sam and Mercedes."

"L" Sam said earning him a slap in the head from Mercedes.

"One L"

Five seconds later it's Brittany and Santana.

"P" Brittany says smiling which made Santana a little worried.

"Three P's"

"Pippi Longstocking" Brittany shouts.

"That's right"

"Woot, way to go babe" Santana fist pumps, kissing her.

"Well, I'll come back to you in a minute. Rachel, Finn I hope you had a fun time and you'll be leaving with three thousand." Pat smiled.

"I did and this money is going into our wedding fund." Rachel informed him.

"Okay, Mercedes and Sam you have quite a haul thirty thousand five hundred and twenty-seven dollars. That includes a trip to Hawaii."

"I had a lot of fun." Mercedes smiled kissing Sam.

"Okay now Brittany and Santana we are headed to the bonus round you have thirty-six thousand one hundred and twenty-three dollars. Let's see if you can add any more money to that." Pat said.

"Yes, cause I needs to buy more bling." Santana grumbled still filing her nails. She didn't want to accidently scratch Brittany when going down on her.

They went to commercial break and Pat finally realized where we recognized the two girls from.

"You two won Amazing Race didn't you." Pat asked.

"Yep, what's it to you." Santana sneered smirking.

"Why come on this show?" he asked.

"Cause I needs more bling, I just told you that and we're saving the million I've got to take care of my woman." Santana shrugged kissing Brittany and holding her tight.

"Okay where back and Brittany and Santana are here in the bonus round so give the wheel a spin." Pat says as Brittany spins the wheel.

"Now here's your puzzle it's a Thing. You have RSTNE."

The first word had four letters and the third space had an R and the second word had five letter and the fourth space also had an R.

"I need your letters now."

Brittany looked at Santana waiting for her to say the letters.

"Um...C, K, D, B and O." Santana said as all, but the center spot on the second word came up. "Cork Board"

"That's right, Santana." Pat said opening the prize to show that they won the one hundred thousand dollars.

"Sanny, I love you." Brittany shouted as Santana jumped into her arms.

"Babe now we can go to Disneyworld during spring break and I can take care of you in a way that you deserve." Santana kissed her.

"Awe hun you've always taken care of me like I deserve." Brittany said.

"Really?" Santana seductively whispers.

"Well you always play around with your tongue on my piercing on my clit cause you know it drives me crazy." Brittany whispers carrying them off the stage.

"Britt I'm so turn on right now that if you don't get us to the car in two minutes we'll be getting it on wherever we happen to be." Santana said wrapping her legs and arms around her wife.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Brittany said running to the car.

* * *

"You know Finn it's really sad that Brittany owned you yet again." Puck laughed.

"Hey, she's way smarter than we give her credit for." Sam interjects.

"I guess," Rachel agrees as Santana and Brittany walk in hand in hand, hickey's peppered all along their necks.

"You have to tell us how you do it?" Mercedes asked.

"Do what?" Brittany scrunches her nose.

"How you won two game shows?" Mercedes clears up.

"Oh that," Santana shrugs, "it's nothing all I think of is how the money will help me take care of Britt." she smiles over at her wife.

"I just don't think about anything, but finishing whatever task is in front of me. San worries about the rest." Brittany says waving them off.

They both take their normal seats and discusses what show they'll try for next.

"I hear Jeopardy is doing teams." Kurt says, "We should all enter."


End file.
